Karena Namamu 'Yuki'
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: bingung mau nulis apa, ini sibum, hanchul RnR please :)


**Karena Namamu 'Yuki'**

Main cast :

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

And other member of SuJu

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip . Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

BL a.k.a BoyXBoy a.k.a YAOI, OOC, AU, many typo, gaje pol, GS for umma

~*~*~*~happy reading~*~*~*~

.

.

.

"aku ingin kita putus!"

Satu kalimat pendek namun terasa menusuk itu sukses membuat namja manis itu membeku karena kaget. "putus? Tapi… kenapa Han?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya. Hankyung-namja tampan berambut blonde itu- menatapnya dengan tak berminat. "aku bosan dengan hubungan kita Bummie," setelah mengatakannya namja tampan itupun langsung berlalu meninggalkan kibum yang masuh tertegun. Namun entah mengapa mendengar ucapan putus dari namja tampan yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun lebih dengannya itu tak membuat kibum menangis atau sekedar sakit hati, sedikitpun tidak. Apa dia tak mencintai Hankyung lagi? Dia juga meragukannya sekarang.

Huft! Sebuah helaan nafas itu membawa kibum menyusuri koridor kelasnya untuk pulang. Hari telah mulai senja, kibum merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya. Sekarang bulan januari dan diluar begitu dingin. Dia tak ingin sakit dan merepotkan ummanya. Di dorongnya pintu kaca itu lalu dia melangkah keluar, angin dingin kontan menyergapnya membuat pipi putihnya jadi kemerah – merahan karena menahan udara nyaris membeku itu. Korea memang dingin di akhir bulan januari.

Saat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah gerbang dia sempat melihat ada seseorang yang bersandar disisi pagar pembatas itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke sekeliling, '_sudah jam setengah 5 lebih, __memangnya masih ada orang disekolah ini?_' batinnya tak yakin seraya berjalan melewati namja berjaket bulu itu. Tiba – tiba sebuah tarikan dilengannya membuat kibum menoleh, namja yang tadi bersandar disisi gerbang itu menarik lengannya dengan lembut seraya menurunkan tudung jaketnya dan tersenyum manis menampakkan dimple smile yang membuat kibum sesaat tertegun.

" _Yuki_… "

"eh?" seolah dipaksa keluar dari keterpesonaan(?)nya, kibum mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya namja tampan didepannya ini baru saja menggumankan sesuatu, "mian, tadi apa yang kau katakana?"

Butir – butih seputih kapas itu perlahan turun sesaat setelah namja tampan itu mengucapkan sebuah kata, seolah itu adalah sihir yang mampu membuat salju berguguran(?) dari langit. "kau… _Yuki_." Ulangnya lembut.

Kibum semakin mengerutkan kening, apa namja tampan ini terlalu lama berada di udara dingin hingga dia mengigau? "mian, saya rasa anda salah orang. Namaku bukan _Yuki_." Ujarnya berusaha ramah, dia sempat melihat seragam yang ada dibalik jaket namja tampan itu, '_SM Senior High School? Kenapa ada siswa sekolah elite itu tersasar disini?'_ batinnya lagi. Udara semakin dingin membuat namja tampan itu meraih tangan kibum dan mulai menariknya untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar. " namaku Choi Siwon. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum kita berdua membeku dibawah hujan salju ini." ujarnya ringan.

Kibum yang sepertinya telah sadar dari keterkagetannya menahan langkahnya membuat siwon menoleh," waeyo?" tanyanya saat mendapati tatapan penuh Tanya kibum. "aku di jemput siwon-shii." Ujarnya datar. Siwon nyengir, " appa-mu masih rapat di kantor,_Yuki_. Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku datang untuk melindungimu, jadi kau tenang saja" Jawabnya manis. Namja tampan itu kembali membawanya melangkah dibawah butiran – butiran salju yang mulai membuat mereka menggigil."kamu ini… siswa SMA SM kan? Kenapa siswa sekolah elit seperti dirimu bisa tersesat disekolahku?" tanyanya antara polos dan penasaran.

Siwon mengangguk," tapi tenanglah, aku kesini benar – benar untukmu. Aku tau kau baru saja terluka dan aku khawatir kau akan menangis." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Tapi meski senyum itu mampu melumerkan seluruh yeoja di korea, kibum tetap bisa melihat ada sedikin rasa sakit dimata itu. "nah kita sudah sampai!" lanjutnya riang membuat kibum menoleh ke sekeliling tempatnya mereka elah ada disebuah _green house_ dan disekeliling mereka ada banyak sekali bunga mawar yang tampak bermekaran meski ini belum memasuki waktu musim semi.

"ini satu – satunya kebun mawar yang ada dikota ini yang tidak mengenal musim," siwon menoleh ke kibum, "dan kalu tidak salah aroma mawar bisa membuat seseorang menjadi rileks."

Kibum memandang bunga – bunga itu dengan tatapan sendu dan perlahan menampakkan seulas senyum yang memang jarang dia tampilkan. "gomawo siwon-shii, aku benar – benar tak memerlukan relaksisasi, memang aku kaget saat Han bilang minta putus sementara kami belum pernah bertengkar sebelumnya. Mungkin dia memang bukan untukku."

Tiba – tiba siwon langsung memeluknya,"gwenchana,_ yuki_. Semua akan baik – baik saja." Bisiknya seraya membelai punggung ringkih namja cantik seputih salju itu. "kenapa kau memanggilku Yuki terus, siwon-shii? Namaku kim kibum, bukan Yuki karena aku ini orang korea, bukan orang jepang." protesnya membuat siwon terkekeh. Tawa renyah namja tampan itu membuat hati kibum menghangat, oh Tuhan rasanya hatinya mengalami musim semi lebih awal-ciye~~ #plak *dihajar karena mengganggu jalan , back to story-.

"_Yuki___itu berarti Salju, bagiku kau memang seperti salju, putih bersih, dingin, namun sebenarnya rapuh disaat bersamaan. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu, namamu, alamat rumahmu, hobimu, semuanya _yuki_."

Kibum mendongak dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 30cm. "kenapa bisa begitu? Kau ini stalker? Aku tak tau kalau ada orang yang begitu kurang kerjaan hingga bisa mencari informasi mendetail tengtang kehidupan orang lain."

Pertanyaan polos kibum membuat siwon kembali terkekeh, "bukan, bukan. Aku bukan seorang stalker, aku serius dengan semua yang aku ucapkan tadi." ujarnya menatap bola mata kelam kibum dengan tatapan dalam. Kibum bahkan bisa melihat kesungguhan dan kejujuran dari tatapa namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa jam itu. Akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah dan siwon langsung membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat lengan kekarnya lagi. Kibum menangis tanpa suara dalam dekapan siwon, dia tak tahu kenapa dirinya yang dari kecil tak pernah menangis untuk hal yang tak terlalu penting itu kini bisa – bisanya menangis tersedu dipelukkan namja lain.

Setengah jam, rekor tangis kibum dalam 16 tahun hidupnya. Dia melepaskan pelukkan siwon dengan canggung, "mianhae membuat pakaianmu basah dan... gomawo sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik." ujarnya seraya menunduk. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kibum, dilepasnya jaket tebal yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu ditangkupkannya ke tubuh mungil kibum. "akan sangat tidak bagus kalau kau sakit karena kedinginan." ujarnya sebelum kibum sempat protes. Siwon bisa melihat rona merah dipipi namja cantik itu karena ulah _gentle_-nya.

Bulir – bulir salju masih turun saat kedua ingsan itu melangkahkan kaki mereka pulang. Sepanjang jalan siwon menggandeng tangan mungil kibum dengan erat membuat namja manis itu urung protes. Namja tampan itu berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang. "nah kita sudah sampai, princess~" ujarnya menggoda kibum dengan mengecup punggung tangan namja cantik itu dan hal itu kembali membuat pipi putih namja cantik itu merona heboh. Kibum mengangguk mendengar ucapan siwon. "jeongmal gomawo untuk semuanya siwon-shii." ujarnya seraya membungkuk.

Siwon menarik dagunya dengan lembut dan mengecup kening kibum."panggil siwon saja, atau siwonnie mungkin, itu lebih terdengar menyenangkan ditelingaku." bisiknya lembut sebelum melepaskan kibum. Namja cantik itu kembali mengangguk, "ne,gomawo siwonnie..." ujarnya lagi. Siwon tersenyum manis," cheonma~ jangan lupa makan malam ya. Pay pay." ujarnya seraya berlalu dari depan rumah kibum. Namja cantik itu masih menatap punggung bidang siwon sampai namja tampan itu berbelok dan diapun langsung memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

kibum baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seraya merapikan seragamnya. Ditengoknya kalender diatas meja belajarnya, tanggal 30 januari. Harusnya hari ini genap 2 tahun hubungannya dengan Hankyung andai namja berwajah cina itu tak minta putus kemarin. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, dia mengambil tasnya dan segeran turun ke ruang makan. Disana ummanya sudah rapi dengan pakaian rapinya." annyeong umma, appa sudah berangkat ke kantor?" sapanya serya mengecup pipi ummanya dengan sayang. Leeteuk-umma kibum- tersenyum mendapati putra semata wayangnya duduk dan langsung menarik piringnya yg berisi seporsi nasi goreng." appa sedang ada meeting hari ini, oh iya bummie, hari ini umma akan pulang terlambat karena dibutik sedang ada pesanan beberapa gaun pengantin. Kau tidak apa – apa kan chagi?" tanyanya membuat kibum mengangguk disela – sela mengunyah makanannya.

"kau yakin tak ingin umma antar sekalian, chagi?" Leeteuk menoleh pada kibum untuk ketiga kalinya.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng,"aniya umma, bummie akan bawa sepeda saja, lagi pula bummie sedang tidak buru – buru." jawabnya membuat sang umma tersenyum lalu mengecup kening putranya itu. "hati – hati di rumah,ne! Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela sampai umma dan appa pulang!" perintahnya membuat kibum mengangguk. Setelah umma-nya pergi dengan mobilnya, kibum menutup dan mengunci pintu sesuai dengan amanat umma-nya. Dia berjalan ke gerbang rumahnya dan terhenyak begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang bersandar disisi pintu gerbangnya.

"eh, se-selamat pagi..." kibum tampaknya masih kikuk dengan keberadaan siwon dalam kehidupannya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum menampilkan dimple smile andalannya," o-hayou Yuki~" balas siwon dengan senyum sumringah.

_'Lagi – lagi namja itu menyebut namaku yuki, ish! Menyebalkan'_ rutuk kibum dalam hati tapi dia diam saja tak mau protes. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya,"ayo naik! Pagi ini udaranya dingin sekali." pintanya membuat kibum naik ke boncengan sepeda siwon. Karena malas membalas perkataan siwon, kibum langsung naik dan namja tampan itu mengayuh sepeda-nya dengan semangat. Siwon benar, pagi ini memang lebih dingin sepertinya. Terbukti dari ujung – unjung jari kibum yang mulai mati rasa karena menahan dinginnya udara pagi itu, hipotermia eoh?

Tiba – tiba siwon menarik jari – jarinya dan melingkarkan dipinggangnya lalu menyelipkan jari – jari mungil itu ke saku jaketnya. "dingin sekali ya, akan aku usahakan sampai disekolahmu secepat mungkin." bisiknya mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. "gomawo,"ujar kibum nyaris berbisik. Siwon tak menjawab tapi kibum bisa melihat senyum terukir diwajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit, mereka sampai didepan sekolah kibum. Namja cantik itu turun, "gomawo siwonnie, kau baik sekali." ujarnya tulus. Siwon membelai pipi kibum," pipimu dingin, masuklah! Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Nanti sore aku jemput setelah kau selesai ekskul drama ne." ujarnya membuat kibum terhenyak. "kau tau aku ada ekskul hari ini?" tanyanya takjub. Orang didepannya ini benar – benar seorang stalker sepertinya. Siwon yg paham dengan arti tatapan kibum langsung mengacak rambut hitam namja manis itu, "tenanglah, kau seperti melihat hantu saja." ujarnya terkekeh. "okay, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terlambat. Bye _Yuki_" lanjutnya seraya mengayuh sepedanya.

Kibum berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor yang akan membawanya ke kelasnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati dua namja yang sangat dikenalnya. _'jadi demi Chullie hyung kau memutuskan hubungan kita yang sudah hampir 2 tahun itu?'_ batinnya tak percaya. Tapi jangan panggil dia _ice prince face_ kalau dia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sebelum 2 insan yang sangat dikenalnya itu menyadari. Dengan langkah santai kibum melewati keduanya bahkan tanpa tegur sapa seperti biasanya. Dalam hatinya dia masih sempat bertanya – tanya. Kenapa mereka bisa berpacaran sementara Heechul-Chullie hyung-nya- yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu pernah bercerita punya namjachingu disekolah yang lain, sudah putuskah mereka? Entahlah, kibum terlalu enggan untuk berurusan dengan kedua namja itu untuk waktu dekat ini.

Begitu sampai dikelas, kibum langsung mengambil kursi paling belakang. Padahal biasanya dia akan duduk dikursi paling depan bersama Heechul. Pelajaran itu dimulai tak lama setelah bel masuk berdentang denga megahnya. Pelajaran itu berlalu dengan tertib, kibum bahkan sudah bisa memperbaiki mood-nya yang lumayan memburuk saat bertemu dengan Hanchul tadi pagi. Berterimakasih banyaklah pada Jung seongsaengnim yang mengajar pelajaran fisika itu sehingga dia bisa fokus pada hitungan – hitungan rumit kesukaannya dan mengabaikan rasa kesalnya.

Jam makan siang membuat hampir seluruh siswa menyerbu kantin, kibum tampak sibuk merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya. "annyeong bummie-hyung, kau tak makan siang? Biasanya kau kan bareng dengan chullie-hyung? Tadi kulihat dia dikoridor." sapa seorang namja mungil dengan tatapan innocent-nya. Kibum menggeleng,"chullie-hyung sedang sibuk wookie-ah, ah kau kesini karena mencari yesung-hyung ya?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda hoobae-nya itu membuat Ryewook merona heboh."ya hyung! Jangan menggodaku!" jeritnya melegking membuat kibum terkekeh sejenak.

"ne,ne. Aku pergi dulu ne, ada buku yang harus aku baca agar kepalaku tak pusing." kibum beranjak meninggalkan ryewook yang sudah mulai mendatangi meja seorang namja tampan bersurai berantakan didekat jendela.

Kibum duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada di tepi taman _green house _seraya membaca novel misterius kesukaannya. Sekilas ekor matanya menangkap selulet Hangkyung dan heechul tapi dia masih enggan menyapa mereka, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan pikirannya pada novel itu. Sepertinya hanchul juga masih tak enak hati untuk bertegur sapa dengan namja manis nan pendiam itu.

Jam belajar hari itu berlalu dengan cepat an itu membuat kibum bersorak dalam hati, pasalnya setelah ini dia ada rapat untuk membahas acara festifal sekolah karena ekskul drama berencana untuk menampilkan sebuah cerita. Dan kibum sebagai senior-karena dia mengambil kelas akselerasi waat kelas X- harus memastikan hoobae -hoobae-nya benar – benar siap untuk pementasan itu.

Entah karena terlalu serius dengan latihan itu, atau memang waktu yang berlalu terlalu cepat, tapi sekarang jarum jam diruang latihan teater itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kibum segera mengajak semua membereskan perlengkapan dan bersiap pulang. Untung malam ini salju tak turun, jadi meski angin masih dingin,setidaknya kibum tak perlu berbasah – basah lantaran dia tak bawa payung.

Entah mengapa dia tak merasa heran saat menemukan siwon masih bersandar disisi gerbang dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dadanya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu sudah cukup lama berdiri disana. "mian, aku membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Kenapa kamu tidak masuk saja?" ujarnya tampak merasa bersalah. Siwon tersenyum seraya mengendikkan bahu,"gwaenchana, aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu acara berlatihmu." jawabnya seraya merapikan kerah mantel kibum dengan hati – hati. kibum melepas syalnya dan mengalungkan ke leher siwon, "lain kali jangan seperti ini, kau bisa sakit siwonnie."ujarnya seperti seorang umma pada anaknya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk lalu membawa kibum naik ke sepedanya. "tadi bagaimana?" tanyanya ambigu. Kibum memeluk pinggang siwon seperti mencari kehangatan disana, "molla, hanya pelajaran itu-itu saja yang membuatku bosan." jawabnya sekenanya. Siwon membelokkan sepedanya membuat kibum mengernyit bingung karena ini bukan jalan ke arah rumahnya. "siwonnie?" ujarnya ragu. Siwon tak menjawab tapi dia membelokkan sepedanya ke sebuah rumah makan sederhana namun terasa nyaman dan memarkir sepedanya.

"ini sudah waktunya makan malam,_Yuki_. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit, kau punya radang lambung kan? Kajja!" dia menggandeng kibum ke dalam rumah makan itu.

Mereka duduk dimeja sudut dekat jendela,"kau mau makan apa?" tawar siwon. Kibum menggeleng. "terserah kau saja siwonnie, aku hanya tak boleh makan makanan yg terlalu pedas dan panas saja." jawabnya. Siwon mengangguk dan mulai membalik – balik buku menu itu."um... nasi goreng kimci, bulgogi, plain lemon tea, desert-nya strowberry cheese cake saja. Semuanya dua porsi ya" pintanya pada waitress. Setelah acara memesan makanan itu selesai, siwon kembali menatap kibum yang sepertinya menatap bingung padanya sedari tadi. "doushite?" tanyanya membuat kibum angkat bahu cuek.

"aku kira kau akan memesan sashimi atau udon, atau mungkin tempura. Kau membuatku kaget karena memesan makanan korea." _karena jelas – jelas kau itu terlihat cukup lama hidup di negara itu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan korea, hum... terakhir makan saat umurku 10 tahun sebelum appa-ku membawa keluarga kami pindah ke jepang, aku juga baru setengah tahun di korea."

kibum tampak menyimak apa yang sedang diungkapkan oleh namja tampan itu meski ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Siwon juga tampak tak keberatan dengan ekspresi kibum yang seperti itu, agaknya dia sudah tahu kalau namja es didepannya ini memang bukan seorang yang ekspresif. Pesanan mereka datang membuat keduanya harus menunda obrolan dan mulai menekuri isi piring masing – masing. Kibum tampak betah dengan ke-diam-an mereka sementara siwon masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam. "oh iya siwonnie, kenapa namja se-_gentle_ dirimu bisa membuang – buang waktu untukku sementara mungkin diluar sana ada ribuan yeoja dan namja yang akan dengan senang hati menerima perhatianmu." ujarnya setelah menelan suapannya.

Siwon menyentuh pipi putih kibum dengan sayang. "karena aku selalu merasa, disini ada seseorang yang begitu terluka akibat keegoisan takdir yang memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat disayanginya telah menghianatinya." ujarnya penuh arti. Kibum jadi _speachless_ dengan ucapan siwon. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu mengenal kepribadiannya sedetail ini sementara umma-nya saja selalu tertipu oleh wajah sedatar es-nya dan namja tampan didepannya ini baru mengenalnya tak lebih dari satu hari, tolong catat, SATU HARI! demi Tuhan, kibum jadi takut jika semua yang selama ini dia usahakan untuk disembunyikan dari orang lain akan terbaca oleh siwon.

Mereka pulang setelah makan malam, kibum memasuki rumahnya saat jam diruang tamu itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Umma-nya pasti sudah pulang, jadi kibum berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan sosok umma-nya tengah membaca majalah fashion dengan tenang. "annyeong umma," sapanya seraya mengecup pipi umma-nya. Yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur itu tersenyum seraya mengacak surai hitam kibum."annyeong chagi, umma tidak tau kalau kau akan pulang selarut ini. Apa kau sudah makan?" ujar sang umma. Kibum mengangguk,"tadi bummie makan diluar bersama teman. Bummie ke atas dulu ya umma." jelasnya seraya kembali mengecup pipi umma-nya sebelum dia beranjak ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu tercerah sepanjang 2 bulan terakhir ini. Kibum sengaja menggantikan umma-nya untuk berbelanja ke supermarket. Meski udara dingin masih mengganggunya, tapi setidaknya udara itu tak sedingin beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia berjalan pulang dengan santai, sepanjang perjalanan, sebuag _earphone_ tersemat dengan manis di telinganya. Tiba – tiba dia terhenti saat mendapati sepasang insan yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari sebuah bangunan, Hotel! _' Tuhan, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?'_ batinnya miris. Rasanya persendian ditubuhnya mendadak hilang entah kemana membuat tas keranjang yang ada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja.

Hankyung dan heechul memang sudah berlalu cukup jauh dan hilang ditelan kerumunan pejalan kaki, namun namja cantik itu masih terpaku ditempatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak, bahkan bernafaspun rasanya sesak sekali hingga tiba – tiba sebuah tangan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya dan menutupi matanya dengan lembut. "Uljima _Yuki_, abaikan mereka. Jangan menangis lagi, jebal!" pinta siwon lembut dan dalam.

Tubuh kibum masih sedikit gemetaran, manun sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menyentuh tangan siwon yang menutupi pandangannya, "gwaenchana, siwonnie. Aku... aku baik – baik saja, gomawo." ujarnya membuat siwon melepas pelukannya dan mulai memunguti belanjaan kibum yang tercecer diatas salju. "tumben kau tak berbelanja bersama umma-mu?" tanyanya seraya beranjak dan menenteng tas belanjaan itu.

"umma sedang memasak untuk acara keluarga nanti malam."

"oh, begitu. Hari ini kau akan sibuk sekali?" siwon menggandeng tangan kibum dan menyelipkannya ke saku mantelnya.

Namja cantik itu hanya mampu menurut saja dengan ulah siwon. "tidak juga. Umma memasak bersama dengan 3 maid kami dan tugasku hanya duduk manis serta belajar. Entahlan, ini hanya seperti pertemuan kecil saja." jawabnya lirih. Siwon menoleh,"jadi tak masalah kan kalau aku mengajakmu jalan – jalan?" tawarnya _innocent_. Kibum sempat terhenyak namun menutupi kegugupannya dengan membenarkan kaca matanya. "ah, em... baiklah, tapi aku harus minta izin umma-ku dulu." jawabnya membuat siwon tersenyum senang. _'orang yang menyia – nyiakanmu adalah orang terbodoh didunia ini bummie'_ batinnya.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah kibum. Namja cantik itu membuka gerbang rumahnya, "masuklah, kau bisa sakit kalau menungguku diluar sini." ujarnya menarik tangan siwon. Sepertinya sang _snow white_ hatinya telah mencair karena kehangatan yang ditawarkan siwon. "duduklah! Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu."pintanya seraya beranjak ke dapur. "annyeong umma." sapanya seraya meletakkan tas belanjaan itu dan mulai menyeduh teh dalam cangkir.

"ada tamu, bummie?" Leeteuk-umma menatap bingung kibum yang sedang meletakkan cangkir itu diatas nampan.

"ne, teman bummie. Umma. Oh iya, bolekah bummie keluar setelah ini? Bummie ingin jalan – jalan."

"ne, tentu saja chagi."

kibum mengangguk lalu membawa the hangat itu ke ruang tamu. "minumlah!" diulurkannya cangkir itu pada siwon."gomawo." siwon tersenyum seraya menerima cangkir itu. Tak seberapa lama kemudian Leeteuk-umma keluar sembari tersenyum. "oh umma kira Heenim yang datang." sapanya ramah. Siwon beranjak lalu membungkuk hormat pada umma kibum." annyeong ahjuma, Choi Siwon imnida, saya temannya kibummie." ujarnya santun. Leeteuk-umma tersenyum,"ah bummie belum pernah mengajak temannya selain Heenim main kesini." ujarnya lalu duduk di shofa seberang siwon dan Kibum."umma..." rengek Kibum karena ucapan umma-nya.

Siwon mengagguk dan tersenyum," mian ahjuma, tadi sebenarnya saya yang memaksa kibummie agar mengajak saya kerumahnya." jawabnya ringan. Leeteuk tersenyum,"jangan panggil aku ahjuma, setiap teman Bummie boleh memanggilku umma kalau dia mau." ujarnya membuat Siwon mengangguk hormat pada wanita cantik itu."ne,umma." jawabnya. Leeteuk beranjak,"ah ini sudah siang, umma harus membereskan beberapa kamu main kesini, siwonnie. Sering – sering mampir ne," ujarnya membuat siwon mengangguk dan yeoja itu berjalan ke lantai dua.

Siwon menghirup isi cangkirnya,"umma-mu seperti malaikat." ujarnya membuat Kibum terkekeh."ne, aku tau."jawabnya ringan. Kini Kibum benar – benar sudah tak merasa canggung dengan siwon apa lagi selama seminggu ini dia selalu diantar jemput Siwon dengan sepedanya. "_doushite Yuki-chan?"_ tanyanya membuat Kibum menggeleng. "ayolah Siwonnie jangan panggil aku _yuki_ terus, kau membuatku berfikir tentang boneka salju." ujarnya. Siwon menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kibum." ne, kau memang _yuki,_ tapi bukan boneka salju, melainkan putri salju." bisiknya membuat bulu kuduk Kibum meremang.

Kibum agak bergeser menjauhi Siwon," aku namja Siwonnie." jawabnya protes. Dia memang tak masalah dipaggil es abadi,gunung es berjalan, ice face, atau apapun tapi tidak untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata putri, princess! big no! Sekalipun wajah cantik sang umma menurun padanya, tapi tetap saja dia itu namja! Ya, namja-meski dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang- siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum. "ne kau namja, namja yang sangat cantik _Yuki-chan."_ ujarnya lagi membuat Kibum makin cemberut. Akhitnya namja cantik itu menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Siwon. Percuma, dia tak akan pernah menang.

Keduanya berangkat tak lama setelah Kibum mengganti pakaiannya. Ternyata Siwon membawanya ke gereja. Mereka berdo'a dengan khusyuk disana. Kibum memang akrab dengan suasana gereja karena umma-nya sering membawanya ke gereja sejak kecil. Selesai berdo'a mereka jalan – jalan. Siwon membawanya ke perpustakaan-surga kesayangan Kibum-, toko buku, game center, dan disinilah mereka sekarang-meja pojokkan sebuah cafe sederhana dan nyaman- dengan dua cangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap transparan.

"aku rasa sebentar lagi salju akan turun, _gomen Yuki-chan_ aku rasa kita tidak bisa langsung pulang. Tapi jika kau memang terburu – buru, aku bisa memesankan taksi untukmu."

Kibum tersenyum,"gwenchana Siwonnie, itu hanya hujan salju. Lagi pula ini masih jam 4 sore. Umma mentolerirku sampai jam 9 malam koq, aku juga sedang malas untuk ikut dalam pertemuan keluarga malam ini."

"karena Heechul?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sendu.

Kibum mengangguk, "kau tau kami masih saudara jauh?" tanyanya tak yakin. Siwon mengangguk,"ne, Heechul itu sepupu jauhmu kan? Halmoni-mu adalah adik dari halmoni Heechul." ujarnya membuat Kibum sukses melongo, orang didepannya ini benar – benar stalker! #plak dihajar siwonest-abaikan-

Siwon melambaikan tangan pada waitress dan membayar tagihan pesanan mereka lalu mengajak Kibum beranjak,"mungkin tak masalah kalau kita mampir dulu ke tempat temanku. Kebetulan tempatnya tak jauh dari sini." akajnya seraya menggandeng Kibum menyusuri trotoar itu. Mereka berhenti disebuah bar sederhana dengan nuansa pink dan biru yang kontras. Sepertinya tempat itu masih tutup, namun dengan santainya Siwon mendorong pintu dan masuk seraya menggandeng tangan Kibum. "mian kami belum bu... ka, eh? Siwonnie?" seorang namja imut menatap takpercaya siapa yang baru saja memasuki bar-nya padahal tanda 'closed' masih terpampang jelas di depan pintu.

"annyeong minnie-hyung. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"tentu saja tidak. Ah, tumben sekali kau mau mampir kesini nae dongsaeng, dan oh! Siapa yeoja cantik yang kau bawa ini? Ommo! Noumu yeppo!"

Siwon nyengir sementara Kibum cemberut karena disangka yeoja oleh namja yang tak kalah manis darinya itu. "dia ini Kim Kibum, _yuki-chan_ dia ini sepupuku, Lee Sungmin." ujar Siwon memperkenalkan kedua namja manis berwajah identik dengan yeoja itu-dihajar pumkins and snowers- "dan hyung, _yuki-chan_ ini namja, bukan yeoja." tambahnya membuat sungmin terbelalak, kaget eoh? "namja?! Kau ini namja kibummie?" tanyanya tak percaya. Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi ekspresi sungmin. "kya~~kau ini imut sekali!" dengan heboh sungmin langsung memeluk Kibum hingga namja cantik itu jadi sesak nafas.

Mungkin lain kali kalau Siwon mengajaknya kesini lagi, dia harus mempertimbangkannya dua sampai tiga kali kalau masih ingin berumur panjang karena sungmin bisa membunuhnya kapan saja dengan pelukkan eratnya seperti ini. "ehem..." suara deheman itu membuat sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. "minnie, siapa yang mengizinkanmu memeluk orang seenaknya seperti itu?" tanya seorang namja dengan sarkastis membuat sungmin langsung mem-pout bibir M-shapes-nya.

Siwon tersenyum,"annyeong magnae setan, kau ini masih tetap evil seperti biasanya ya." sapanya seraya mengacak – acak surai eboni namja tampan itu dan sukses membuat sang pemilik mencak – mencak. "dasar kuda sialan! Kau sudah begitu bosannya dengan kehidupan mewahmu sampai – sampai kau begitu bernafsu membuatku marah eoh? Kau ingin cepat – cepat ketemu raja neraka?" hardiknya kesal yang malah ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah Siwon. "kyu~" tegur sungmin membuat kyuhyun-namja bersurai eboni itu- mendecak sebal." ne minnie" jawabnya pasrah.

Kibum yang masih belum mengenal teman – teman siwon-setidaknya dia mengartikan keakraban Siwon dan kedua namja itu sebagai persahabatan- hanya diam ditempatnya sampai Siwon merangkul pundaknya," _yuki-chan,_ kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, namjacgingu-nya sungmin-hyung. Kyu, ni Kim Kibum," ujarnya memperkenalkan kedua namja itu. Kibum mengangguk "annyeong." sapanya. "ne" jawab kyuhyun sembari masih sibuk menarik – narik ujung apron sungmin. "aish, kyu hentikan!" protes sungmin yang merasa kegiatannya menata gelas – gelas kristal itu terganggu oleh ulah namjachingu-nya yang kekanakan itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Siwon dan Kibum, "ah aku lupa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini siwonnie-hyung? Kau tidak takut dosa karena datang ke sebuah bar?" tanyanya santai membuat sungmin kontan memberinya death-glare yang sama sekali tak menakutkan padanya. "sopan sedikit kalau bicara kyu! Atau kau ingin aku memotong jatahmu sampai dua minggu kedepan?" ancamnya membuat kyuhyun mengdengus. " ne, ne."jawabnya tak ikhlas. "boleh kupinjam waiting room kalian sampai salju diluar reda? Kami lupa bawa payung dan _yuki-chan_ alergi dengan cuaca dingin." jelasnya .

Sungmin mengangguk seraya mengulurkan kunci. "tempatnya dilantai dua lorong sebelah kiri, Siwonnie." jawabnya seraya meletakkan gelas terakhir. Siwon mengangguk, "arigatou, minnie-hyung. Saranghae~" ujarnya jail seraya menarik Kibum ke lantai dua sebelum suara iblis diruangan itu membuat telinganya dan telinga Kibum rusak oleh jeritannya "YA KUDA BRANGSEK! KAU BENAR – BENAR SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP EOH!" teriakan kyuhyun bahkan masih terdengar jelas dari lantai dua membuat Siwon terkekeh geli membayangkan ekspresi magnae itu.

Namja tampan itu membuka sebuah pintu, "ayo!" ajaknya namun Kibum masih bergeming, "untuk apa kita disini Siwonnie?" tanyanya bingung. Jujur saja, selama 17 tahun hidupnya dia belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ke sebuah bar, klub malam, ataupun diskotik. Jadi dia menatap curiga pada Siwon yang membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum maklum. " tenanglah, ini hanya ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh minnie-hyung dan kyu bersantai saat bar mereka belum hanya ingin kau tak terkena udara dingin saja. Sungguh." jelasnya membuat Kibum akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti masuk ke ruangan itu.

Didalam ruangan itu ada satu set shofa, satu set home teather, satu set DVD player dan sebuah karpet bulu yang hangat. Siwon menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan memilih sebuah kaset lalu memutarnya di DVD player. "kau masih kepikiran tentang Hankyung dan Heechul, _yuki-chan_?" tanyanya seraya duduk disisi Kibum. Namja cantik itu menggeleng, "aku tau Hankyung tak terlalu bahagia bersamaku, jadi kalau kebahagiaannya adalah bisa bersama Heechul-hyung, aku merelakannya koq." jawabnya lirih, tapi sejujurnya dia juga tak terlalu sakit hati saat mengetahui Hankyung memutuskannya karena Heechul,dia hanya terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini dia telah membuat dua orang yang entah sejak kapan saling mencintai itu terpisahkan karena keberadaannya.

Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh mungilnya, "_yuki..._ jadikan aku sebagai pengganti Hankyung sampai kau benar – benar bisa melupakan rasa sakitmu itu, aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini." bisiknya lembut. Kibum terdiam, "waeyo Siwonnie? Waeyo kau bisa sebaik ini padaku?" tanyanya bingung. Siwon menggeleng seraya tak menempelkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Kibum. "aku tak ingin kau bersedih untuk hal yang tak perlu Bummie, sungguh! Aku ikut merasakan rasa sesak yang kau tanggung itu." bisiknya lagi. Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk dengan ucapan Siwon, "jangn kecewakan aku Siwonnie!" pintanya seraya melepaskan pelukkan Siwon. Namja tampan itu mengangguk mantap dan membelai pipi putih Kibum dengan mesra, "_aishiteru_, Kim Kibum _mysnow white._"ujarnya seraya mengecup bibir Kibum dengan lembut tanpa nafsu membuat Kibum memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Mungkin ini memang saatnya untuknya _move on_, dan dia merasa Siwon tulus menginginkannya. Dia juga mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam dia benar – benar telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon yang datang dengan segala kemisteriusannya saat dia patah hati.

.

.

.

bel jam istirahat baru berdentang beberapa saat yang lalu tapi kelas itu telah nyaris kosong. Kibum tampak masih sibuk dengan bacaan ringan-buku tebal ensiklopedia 500 halaman-nya saat seseorang mendekatinya. Dia menoleh karena merasa kegiatannya terusik, dan bola mata hitam kelamnya langsung bertemu dengan bola mata amesty milik namja tak kalah cantik dengannya. Heechul menunduk tak berani berlama – lama bertatapan dengan Kibum, merasa sangat bersalah mungkin. Ehtahlah~

Kibum kembali pada bukunya, "apa?" tanyanya dingin. Heechul sedikit terhenyak mendengar ucapan dingin namja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu, bahkan Kibum belum pernah berbicara dengan nada sedatar itu padanya. Heechul meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya sementara dia menggigit bibir bawahnya,menetapkan hati. "mianhae Bummie, jeongmal mianhae... " dia membungkuk dalam – dalam.

Kibum menutup bukunya dan beranjak mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Heechul. Tangannya terangkat membuat Heechul menutup matanya rapat – rapat, siap kapan saja jika Kibum akan melayangkan pukulan padanya. GREB! mata Heechul terbelalak sempurna. Kibum sama sekali tak memukulnya, bahkan namja berjulukan _snow white_ itu kini tengah memeluknya dengan hangat. "bu-bummie..." ujar Heechul tergagap. Namja seputih salju itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut brunnete Heechul, "kau mencintai Han-gege, chullie-hyung?" tanyanya membuat Heechul mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Heechul. "berbahagialah, hyung! Aku tau Han-gege juga mencintaimu." bisiknya membuat Heechul langsung membalas pelukannya dengan isak tangis.

"gomawo Bummie, jeongmal gomawo. Mianhae karena aku mengambil Hankyung dari sisimu, mianhae..."

"sthh... uljima hyung. Aku baik – baik saja, oh iya kapan – kapan kau harus mengajakku dalam kencan kalian ne~"

Heechul mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Kibum nyaris ngakak."aku hanya bercanda, chullie-hyung." ujarnya tertawa geli. "ya! Dasar kau ini, minta aku jitak ya!" hardik Heechul saat menyadari namongsaeng-nya itu menertawakan wajah kagetnya. Kibum langsung melesat ke pintu saat mendengar hardikkan Heechul, dia masih sayang pada wajah cantiknya untuk menjadi sasaran lemparan kursi dan meja dari sang _cinderrela-man _kesayangannya itu. Dia bahkan sempat – sempatnya menoleh hanya untuk memamerkan _killer-smile_ andalannya untuk menggoda Heechul -ck, kibummie oppa OOC sekali -_-" #plak, back to story-. Mereka jadi berkejar – kejaran sepanjang koridor membuat beberapa siswa protes tapi mereka tak peduli dan asyik sendiri.

Setelah acara berbaikan ala drama telenovela(?) yang melegakan dada itu, mereka jadi seakrab dulu. Bahkan kini Hankyung dan Kibum sudah bisa mengobrol layaknya teman yang tak pernah dapat masalah sebelumnya. Mereka sering makan siang bertiga, terkadang Kibum dengan jahilnya mengolok – olok pasangan cina-cinderella galak itu membuat Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyumpah - nyumpah sementara Hankyung hanya terkekeh seraya menenangkan namjachingu-nya. Kehidupan SMA yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

Kibum dan Heechul baru saja menyelesaikan tugas biologi mereka dan kini keduanya tengah asyik menikmati jam makan siang diatap sekolah. "oh iya, mana namjachingu-mu Bummie? Bukankah kau janji akan mengenalkannya padaku dan Hannie?" tanya Heechul tiba – tiba membuat Kibum nyaris tersedak omlet jamur buatan umma-nya.

"ish, kau ini mengagetkanku saja hyung. Lihat saja sendiri di_wallpaper_ ponselku, mungkin nanti sore setelah aku berlatih teather dia akan menjemputku." Kibum kembali menekuri isi kotak makan siangnya.

Heechul mengambil ponsel _tourch screen _milik Kibum yang tergeletak dilantai lalu menekan buka kuncinya. Sejenak dia tertegun dan lupa cara bernafas, "si-won..." tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumankan nama namja tampan bermarga Choi itu membuat Kibum yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyung cantiknya itupun menoleh. "kau kenapa hyung? Seperti habis liat setan saja." tanyanya bingung.

Namja cantik bersurai brunnete itu menoleh ke Kibum, "bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal Siwon? Dia ini..." Heechul menatap layar ponsel Kibum dengan tatapan nanar. "...mantan namjachinguku, Bummie." lanjutnya.

JEDER!

seperti disambar petir ditengah hari bolong dalam cuaca cerah, Kibum menjatuhkan kotak makannya tanpa sadar. "kau... bohong kan hyung?" tanyanya hati – hati. Heecul menggeleng,"sungguh, ini Choi Siwon mantan namjachingu-ku yang bersekolah di SM Senior High School, putra tunggal pemilik Hyundai Corp. dan dialah namjachingu yang kuceritakan padamu yang belum sempat kukenalkan itu." tuturnya membuat hati Kibum jadi campur aduk. Siwon-nya adalah mantan namjachingu sahabatnya, apa dunia sesempit ini? Dan ini sangat tidak logis. Kibum jadi bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

angin terasa dingin sekali sore ini. Kibum baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan teather dan terhenti di halaman sekolah karena menemukan namja tampan yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama seminggu ini tengah berdiri didepan gerbang dengan memeluk lengannya sendiri seolah berusaha mengusir dingin. Kibum berjalan mendekatinya membuat Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya yang membuat banyak yeoja rela bersujud – sujud demi menjadi kekasihnya.

"latihannya su...-"

PLAK!

"AKU BENCI PADAMU, TUAN CHOI YANG TERHORMAT!" setelah menjeritkan sebaris kalimat itu didepan wajah Siwon, Kibum langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

Dia menghela nafas dan mendecak seraya mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memar karena pukulan Kibum "ck, ini pasti ulah Heenim." desisnya berang. Dia berlalu meninggalkan halaman sekolah itu dengan perasaan hancur, bukan. Bukan karena dia ditampar Kibum, karena sesungguhnya tamparan itu tak berarti dibandingkan sakit hatinya saat tadi sempat melihat raut kecewa diwajah putih Kibum. Dia selalu benci kalau wajah namja cantik itu bersedih seperti itu.

Kibum benar – benar berlari sepanjang trotoar sampai ke rumahnya. Dia terburu – buru memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci diri disana, bahkan dia tak menyapa umma-nya yang sepertinya juga baru pulang kerja. Dia terduduk dibelakang pintu dan langsung menangis sejadi – jadinya disana. "hiks, kenapa disaat aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya? Kenapa Tuhan? Hiks, hiks..." tangisnya makin pilu. Padahal dulu saat putus dengan Hankyung saja dia tak menangis sehebat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kibum menangis hingga dia jatuh tertidur dilantai karena kelelahan. Dia bahkan tak punya tenaga bahka untuk sekedar menjawab telepon yang bergetar dari tadi di saku seragamnya.

Namja cantik itu terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketur. "bummie, makan malam dulu chagi." ujar umma dari balik pintu. Kibum beranjak seraya menoleh ke jendela, gelap. Pasti dia cukup lama tertidur. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, "ne umma yeppo, Bummie mandi dulu." jawabnya membuat umma-nya tersenyum. "baiklah, umma tunggu dibawah ne, jangan lama – lama." ujar ummanya seraya menuruni tangga.

Ponsel Kibum kembali bergetar, dijawabnya telepon itu tanpa sempat memeriksa peneleponnya. "annyeong, Kibum disini." sapanya seraya mengambil handuk dan berniat membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi urung saat mendengar suara baritone yang khas itu. "si, Siwon? Untuk apa kau menghubungiku lagi?" tanyanya.

"_bummie, kumohon jangan matikan teleponnya!"_ suara Siwon terdengar mengiba.

Kibum mendecak," ne, sekarang katakan kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

Siwon terdiam sesaat,_ "please, dengarkan aku mengaku, aku mengenalmu karena chullie sering bercerita tentang juga semakin mengenalmu karena sering bertukar account facebook dan twitter dengan chullie..."_

"jadi benar kau mantan namjachingu Heechul-hyung? Tapi kenapa Siwon? Kenapa kamu tak pernah jujur kepadaku?" Kibum mulai mengisak.

"_gomen... aku hanya tak ingin dibenci oleh-muhhh...hhhh..."_

Kibum terhenyak saat mendengar deru nafas berat Siwon. "tunggu! Dimana kamu sekarang?" _'demi Tuhan semoga aku salah' _batin Kibum jadi was – was. _"bukalah jendela kamarmu, Bummie...hhhh..."_ dan tanpa diminta dua kali Kibum langsung membuka tirai transparan dijendelanya dan memekik seketika saat meliha t sosok Siwon berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya hanya dengan kemeja tipis sambil mendongak ke arahnya. "KAU SUDAH GILA CHOI SIWON!" hardik Kibum seraya langsung berlari menuruni tangga lalu menghambur keluar tanpa sempat mengganti sendal rumahnya dengan sendal keluar.

Setelah membuka gerbang dia langsung memukul Siwon tepat dipipinya-meski tak sekeras tamparannya tadi sore, "aku tak tau kau ini bodoh atau apa,hah? kenapa dimusim dingin seperti ini kau malah berkeliaran hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan celana jeans begitu? Jangan mentang – mentang kau tuan muda yang bisa mem-booking rumah sakit termahal se-Seoul kau bisa seenak hatimu membiarkan dirimu sakit! Apa jadinya kalau ada badai salju? Bagaimana kalau kau hipotermia,pabbo? Bagaimana kalau..."- chuu~~-kata – kata Kibum hilang karena bibirnya terkunci oleh bbir dingin milik Siwon.

"tenanglah Bummie, gomenasai karena membuatmu sangat khawatir, aku memang namja yang bodoh." Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil Kibum, seolah mencari kehangatan disana.

Kibum mengisak dalam dekapan Siwon,"siwon pabbo, pabbo, pabbo... hiks,hiks..."kibum memukuli dada bidang Siwon demi melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Siwon membelai surai hitam Kibum dengan sayang, "gomen Bummie..." bisiknya lagi. "hiks, kenapa kau banyak sekali mengucapkan kata maaf? Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas semua kebodohan yang aku lakukan, aku saja yang teledor membiarkanmu memasuki hatiku tanpa berfikir dulu." ujarnya. Siwon membelai pipi pucat Kibum, "gomen, kau terlalu baik untuk disakiti Bummie..."dikecupnya kening Kibum,"gomen karena aku bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kalau aku mantan chullie hanya karena takut kau menolakku..." lalu Siwon mengecup kedua mata Kibum yang terpejam,"... padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tak akan membiarkan ada airmata luka lagi yang mengalir dari mata ini, tapi justru aku yang membuatmu menangis, gomen..." dikecupnya pipi Kibum bergantian, "beri aku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya Bummie, aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi!" dia menatap dalam orbs sekelam malam milik Kibum.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum samar seraya mengangguk membuat Siwon langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "arigatou Bummie." ujarnya dengan perasaan lega yang melebihi kelegaannya terhadap apapun. "ne, dan kumohon jangan menutupi apapun dariku lagi Siwonnie!" pinta Kibum lirih. Siwon mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir tipis Kibum," saranghae kim Kibum, selamanya kau adalah _yuki_-ku." ujarnya.

Entah kedua insan itu terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri atau apa, mereka bahkan tak peduli kalau sekarang masih di pinggir jalan dan siapapun bisa melihat adegan live lovey dovey itu, tak terkecuali sepasang namja di dalam sebuah audy hitam metalik itu. Si namja brunnete masih mencibir – cibir kesal sementara si namja berwajah cina berusaha menenangkannya dan menahan namja cantik iti tak turun untuk langsung melabrak Siwon.

"lepaskan aku Hanny! Akan kucincang si Siwon itu karena sudah berbuat tak senonoh pada dongsaengku didepan umum begini!"

Hankyung menggeleng, "aniya, kau ingin kibummie membencimu seumur hidup lagi?"

Heechul merengut, "dasar cina oleng! Pokoknya lepaskan aku!" jeritnya lagi. Untung mobil mereka lumayan jauh dari gerbang rumah Kibum. Tadinya sepadang kekasih itu hendak main ke rumah Kibum tapi mereka urung saat melihat Kibum keluar dan langsung menerjang Siwon dengan pukulan telak di wajah tampan putra tunggal keluarga Choi itu yang entah bagaimana malah di akhiri dengan adegan peluk – pelukan mesra dari sibum yang menbuat Heechul kesal setengah mati. Dia sudah nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat karena tadi sore sudah membuat kedua orang itu bertengkar hebat digerbang sekolah, niatnya untuk minta maaf ke rumah Kibum malah menemuka adegan yang terlalu ajaib itu.

Hankyung membelai pipi putih hechul, "sudahlah _cinderella_, bukankah bagus kalau mereka tak jadi putus?jadi sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang dan mengangatkan diri didepan perapian sambil minum coklat panas, eothohke?" tawarnya membuat Heechul mengangguk pasrah. Dia memang tak pernah bisa menang melawan perlakuan lembut Hankyung. Audy hitam metalik itu akhirnya meninggalkan sibum yang msih didepan gerbang dengan berpelukan. "oh iya Siwonnie, jangan memanggilku _yuki_ terus!" protes Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya. Siwon menggeleng, "aniya, kau adalah _yuki_-ku. Jika ditulis dengan kanji yang berbeda _yuki_ akan berarti 'kebahagiaan'. Kaulah kebahagiaanku kibummie, karenanya jangan menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu _yuki._" jelasnya membuat pipi Kibum bersemu sampai telinga.

*Fin

annyeong~~~ saya balik lagi bawa FF sibum, XD

ini sebenarnya dari cerpen lama saya pas masih SMP, cuma saya ganti di beberapa bagian. Sepertinya FF ini juga jadi FF gagal lagi, bahasanya enggak banget kayanya. Mian *bow

oh iya, saya bersyukur karena ada yang suka sama FF I Promise daya kemarin, jeongmal gomawo *deep Bow

last, review lah agar saya tau dimana kesalahan saya,

gomawo,

sign

Revi


End file.
